


War's End

by Maroon_Dolphins



Series: KILLUALGO REVOLUTION [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Almost Kiss, KILLUALGO REVOLUTION, Love, M/M, Octopus, Reconciliation, Sadness, True Love, even better beastiality, happiness, human/octopus relationship, octo love, octopus love, real love, the best kind of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroon_Dolphins/pseuds/Maroon_Dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the ants were defeated what happened with Killua and Ikalgo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	War's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazubi/gifts).



When Ikalgo awoke, he couldn’t help but start to panic. Everything was dark. Where was he? Was he dead? He had no way of knowing and could only lay still trying not to hyperventilate. He failed miserably.

“Ikalgo!” A distant voice yelled.

“Killua!” Ikalgo called back through the darkness. “Where are you? Why can’t I see you?”

A hand brushed against his cheek. It was warm to the touch and his desperation quieted into small whimpers. Just as he finally calmed down, a finger made it’s way to his mouth and parted his lips. Unable to control himself, Ikalgo latched on, suckling like a newborn with it’s mother.

“Open your eyes, boy.”

Ikalgo did as commanded. He found himself looking up at the most stunning creature he had ever laid eyes on. Killua’s soft features and small smile made him forget he was ever alone in this world.

“You’re beautiful,” He whispered around the finger in his mouth.

Killua stared down at him confused. “What?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“What?”

Pulling Killua’s finger out of his mouth, Ikalgo tried again. “You’re beautiful.”

Killua laughed a laugh the way only angels could. “I know. I just wanted to hear you say it again and again.”

“Oh Killua, you rascal.” He shook his head at his lover’s antics. He suddenly remember the crisis they were in. When he looked around he saw an unfamiliar room. “Where are we? I don’t remember much.”

“We’re in a house in the basement,” Killua responded and gently rubbed Ikalgo’s head on his lap. “We won, I think. Gon might die, but that’s okay. He’s a fighter.”

Ikalgo felt conflicted. Why would Killua suddenly not care for his best friend’s well being? Didn’t he care if Gon died? These were questions for another day. They had more important things to discuss. He had something weighing on his mind ever since he was left alone in the basement with the lobster thing. “Do you still love me?”

“H-how could you even ask me that?” Tears started to spill from his lover’s eyes. “After all we’ve been through?”

Stopping himself from catching Killua’s delicious wet sadness in his mouth, he stuck his suction cups onto his face. “Please don’t cry. You can’t blame me for asking. I’m still a monster after all.”

“That may be true, but please don’t ever doubt my love for you. Besides, I should be the one questioning your love for me.” Killua decided it was his turn to take a defensive stance. “Weren’t you way older than me when you were eaten?”

“At least we’re not like the king and Komugi. He’s only a few months old.”

_The king! Where is he?_

Ikalgo leaped up from Killua’s lap and looked around frantically. Were they hiding from the king? Did they need to escape to somewhere safer? “Where are they?”

“Relax. Their in the room next to us.” Killua pointed to his right. “Don’t worry though. They- Hey wait!”

It was too late. Ikalgo had loaded his tentacle weapon and fired it through the wall. He wasn’t able to see if he made the kill because Killua picked him up into his arms and hugged him tightly. “What’s wrong? Don’t we want them dead?” He readied another bullet.

Killua held Ikalgo out in front of him. “Stop. They aren’t a threat anymore.”

“But-but...” He lowered his arm. “Okay.”

“Just stay here and enjoy this moment with me.” Killua brought Ikalgo closer to his face only inches away. “You know, when I look into your eyes, I see eyes and that scares me.”

Ikalgo placed his tentacles on Killua’s face once more. “Please don’t be afraid of me for I am just a single octopus trying to survive in this cruel world.”

“You don’t have to survive alone anymore,” Killua said as he moved his lips closer. “I’ll be by your side. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a while since I posted a Killualgo story. I've been busy writing for my real account lately, but I wanted to get the last installment of KILLUALGO REVOLUTION out. Don't worry, Killualgo will never die, at least not in my heart.
> 
> I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and loves this ship as much as I do. I'm planning a new series for Killualgo in the future so please stay tuned for that!


End file.
